Heretofore others have provided means for automatically raising an implement out of its working position during reverse travel of a motorized carrier. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,777. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,784 provides a reverse drive lockout mechanism for a combine harvester having a crop-gathering platform which is provided with ground-engaging control fingers. The lockout mechanism prevents the harvester from being driven in reverse when the control fingers are in ground proximity.